UEG-001X Gundam Ira
The MWA-001 Gundam Prosperity, originally known by its official designation UEG-001X Gundam Ira, or simply called Prosperity by its operator Technology and Combat Characteristics As stated above, the UEG-001X Gundam Ira was the first prototype Gundam created by the Unified Earth Government and manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries. As a result the Redemption, now called the Prosperity was made to be the one of the strongest mobile suits in the Unified Earth Government's arsenal, only to be surpassed by Patrick Yagami's UEA-006X Gundam Sin. However once the Prosperity had joined the Human Federation, its design and weaponry were modified to such a degree that its power rivaled that of the Sin. Building off from the original design, HF engineers added several new design features as well as a distinct appearance aesthetic, most likely to coincide with the mobile suits title. The base color of the Bishop/Prosperity was white, with the torso mainly colored blue while several other regions were colored yellow, green, red, and grey. The Prosperity was made to resemble a chivalrous knight, with characteristics resembling that of a bishop, giving it a unique holy appearance. Due to its slim build, it allowed the Prosperity to engage enemy mobile suits and ships in fast-paced combat with deadly efficiency. When used in conjunction with the Prosperity's wide plethora of weaponry, it could swiftly engage multiple opponents at one time with its high mobility, easily striking the enemy and dodging their return fire. Prosperity featured highly proficient offensive and defensive combat capabilities. The mobile suit excelled in various ranges but Kei Takagi had a preference for short and medium ranged combat, where he was most strongest. Kei's combat preference meant that he would enter the fray whenever allowed, preferring to end the battle quickly with swift close quarters combat or with a hail of unrelenting gunfire. Kei repeatedly used his mobility to take out the enemy but in order to do accomplish that, the mobile suit needed a proficient offence. To that extent, Prosperity featured an extensive armament of offensive and defensive weapons. These weapons systems filled a variety of roles, ranging from combat support to skirmisher. The suit however, was largely designed for maximum damage and performed exceptionally well in medium to close quarters combat. The trademark weapon of the Prosperity was its shield, which was called the ARC-T128Z Division Shield. Its designation should not be taken likely as the shield itself held several unique design features such as a devious hidden weapon, two concealed beam sabers, the ability to generate a powerful energy deflection field, as well as powerful thrusters, granting even greater speed when docked on the Gundam's back. Designed as a shield, it nominally guaranteed well rounded protection from projectiles. The HUNTER System, which was currently being tested by the Unified Earth Alliance and Humanity's Breakaway League was found already in use by Milky Way Alliance during their first engagements, which meant that the technology was already developed when compared to the prototype HUNTER Systems used by the enemy. It was a new weapon system designed to take out multiple enemies without the Prosperity engaging them in direct combat. This system was entirely run by the pilot, namely people like Kei, who had a very strong spatial awareness to fully utilize the system to its full capacity and damage output as they had the concentration to focus the weapons without being distracted in battle. which was capable of running this system while giving tactical aide to Patrick. Together with all of Prosperity's weapons, it was able to engage multiple enemies with relative ease. Well aware of Patrick Yagami's mobile suit's deadly stealth capabilities, the Prosperity was outfitted with a stealth detection system called the Bloodhound System, allowing Kei to keep track of his nemesis by placing an untraceable tag on the machine, giving Kei an edge whenever he fought his hated nemesis. Prosperity's "Etoile" booster engine installed on its back allowed the slim machine to reach extremely fast speeds with ease. With the speed given, it could easily dodge enemy fire, often creating a faint afterimage. It was rumored that when the machine entered high speed close quarters combat with another matching its abilities (ex. UEA-006X Gundam Sin), their battle could not be seen by the naked eye, unless aided by a mobile suit. Armaments System Features History Development Notes